


When Fire Meets Gasoline

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Continued [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Matt is a Good Boyfriend, Unusual Valentine’s Date, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Karen was having a great Valentine's night, but she was about to find out that Matt had so much more in store, something only the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen could give.This story can be read as a continuation of Safe Haven or as a stand alone fic. Matt and Karen are in an established relationship. Matt moved in with Karen after his apartment was destroyed during a fight with Bullseye.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Continued [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482635
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	When Fire Meets Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing and talented LilyEllison for being my betta reader. You can read all her beautiful stories here in Ao3.   
> This is my little Valentine’s gift to the wonderful Karedevil fandom. Thanks for all your support, I love you all.

A perfect Valentine’s Day turned even better when he asked her to go on patrol together. The night sky was clear, a rare sight in February, they were seated at the edge of her rooftop, surrounded by fuzzy blankets and holding mugs of steamy-hot chocolate in their hands. In front of them, giant silhouettes of buildings were frozen in place, while smog and steam created a halo around them; their multi-colored lights illuminated the infinite and below, chariots of light moved up and down the streets.

“Do you hear any trouble?” Karen asked, after waking up from the spell of the view.

“No, just couples making out. Valentine’s night has never been one of my favorites, it’s right behind New Year’s Eve and the Fourth of July. At least you being with me makes it bearable,” Matt said with a smooth smile. 

Karen smiled back and snuggled closer to him and Matt wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Matt felt Karen’s body tremble beside him and although she denied that she was cold by telling him, “this is nothing compared to Vermont's winter,” he knew it was time to head back inside before his hands went completely numb. He was about to tell Karen when he cocked his head to the right and listened.

“What’s happening?” Karen asked.

He heard people arguing not too far away.

“Please don’t harm her, I’ll give you anything but leave her alone,” a man said.

Then Matt heard a punch and a woman cry.

“Someone’s in trouble, gotta go.” Matt stood up and parkoured to the next building’s rooftop, disappearing like a panther in the city’s jungle. 

Karen covered her face with the scarf and the hoodie she was wearing and tried to follow him. 

When she found him, he was standing beside two unconscious men. Matt offered her zip ties and Karen helped him get the criminals’ hands and feet tied behind them. The couple was sitting on the ground not too far away; the victim was rubbing his head and the woman beside him was caressing his hair while tears flowed down her face.

Karen took the phone out and called 9-1-1.

“Help is on the way,” Karen said after ending the call, then she walked towards the couple. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yes, thanks to Daredevil,” said the girl while looking at his direction. 

“Okay, let's get out of here,” Matt said, extending his hand to Karen. 

She took it and they climbed to the rooftop of the closest building. 

“This was fun,” said Karen, almost out of breath while they waited for the police to come.

“We make a good team. I hope this is the first crime fighting date of many more,” replied Matt.

* * *

Back home, they started to take off their extra layers of clothes to get more comfortable. Matt put some water to boil in a kettle while Karen turned on the radio. Careless Whisper started to play, a romantic classic for others but for them, it was the ballad of their tragic romance, their distant past, another life. Matt’s soul almost left his body when he felt Karen hugging him from behind. He was so immersed in the lyrics, he hadn’t even noticed when Karen walked over to him. He tried to pretend he wasn’t startled but he knew she wasn’t a fool. 

“Care for a dance with me?” she asked, taking his hand and guiding him to the middle of her living room. 

Matt smiled thinly. “I don’t really dance.”

Karen took his right hand and positioned it on the curve of her back. “You don’t?” She then laid her hand just below his shoulder.

The heat coming from her body was melting his resistance, but he had to keep his poker face, his defense mechanism, it was a habit. “Foggy has been trying to convince me for as long as I know him but I always make up an excuse. Apparently, he’s good at it.”

Karen laughed. “Dancing? No, he’s not. He looks like one of those air dancers that they put up in front of car dealers.” 

He laughed. “I’ve never seen one of those but I can imagine.”

She took Matt’s left hand, raising it so they were in position. “Ok, just listen to the music.” 

Matt could feel the warmth of her close to his cheek. She swallowed and her heart started a race. 

“Can you feel the rhythm?” she whispered, so close to him, every syllable was like a tiny drop hitting his ear and creating ripples through the rest of his body. 

An anaemic “yes,” was all he could get out. 

“Now, following the rhythm, start with your left foot, move it to your left and follow it with your right foot.”

Matt followed her and all the walls disappeared, they danced like two flames in the dark, getting closer and closer, feeding into each other until they became one, bigger, stronger, hotter. 

A radio ad broke their daydream like Freddy Krueger in one of those horror movies. 

Karen laughed and Matt followed with a chuckle. 

“I appreciated the flowers… the dinner… the chocolates… and the dance,” she said between kisses, “but what I appreciate the most is you letting me be part of both of your lives. It’s the best Valentine’s gift you can give me.” 

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist. “Oh, Miss Page, I’m just getting you warmed up,” he purred with a cocky smile. 

He picked her up — newlywed’s style — and she squealed. He felt he was the king of romantic tropes, but he didn’t care, he was treating her like a queen because she deserved it. She deserved better than him but life gave him another chance and he was not going to waste it. 

They were in Karen’s bed, taking the rest of their clothes off, kissing and touching each other, when the water kettle screamed for attention. 

“I better turn that off,” Matt said, standing up while Karen made a sound of complaint that quickly turned into a pleased one, when she saw his curvy and firm rear.

* * *

He came back and Karen received him with open arms, which she quickly wrapped around him. She sat on his lap and embraced him with her legs, his waist felt small between them but strong nonetheless. She brushed the scars on his back with the tip of her fingers, causing the fibers of his muscles to vibrate under his skin, she slid her hand down the pillar of his arms, feeling his hairs standing up in ovation as she played a melody with his body, one caress after the other. His breath felt warm against her neck as he placed slow, moist kisses. The tip of his nose followed every kiss like a match lighting fires down the column of her spine. 

“I want you, Matt. I want all of you,” she said, looking into the abyss of his eyes, pressing her hips against his, pulling him with her as she lay down. 

“I love you, Karen. I’m only yours.”

Matt separated a little to put his tip at her entrance. She could feel him filling her slowly, she had forgotten how good it felt to be with someone. But it felt even better to be together after being in love with each other for so long, after finding him alive, after not having any secrets, after fighting together and saving each other’s life. 

Matt continued to move faster and stronger. “God! Karen, you’re driving me insane,” said Matt, but those last few words sounded more like the devil speaking. He closed his eyes — a more intuitive than useful reaction — and started to breathe slowly, inhaling through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. Karen’s hairs were little flags in the wind and the flame between her legs grew wilder with every blow. 

He swayed back and forth like a violin bow and Karen was about to reach crescendo when Matt rolled her over to face down and held her hips, elevating them a little, then he pushed her legs apart with his knees. She opened wide, eager to receive him again and he entered her, deeper, wider, stronger. She was the instrument and he was playing her masterfully. The rhythm of his body sent reverberations through her, the bed and into the old creaky floor. The friction of his fingers on her clit made her feel on fire. He started to hit that sweet spot, that high note that made her ears and face glow. 

Fire met gasoline and they exploded, burnt, were left in ruins and were nothing but ashes floating in the breeze.

* * *

They were resting in bed, when Karen took Matt’s hand, interlaced her fingers with his and brought it close to her. She caressed his knuckles with her thumb, feeling the roughness of his calluses and observed the redness of the skin around them, the stigmata that so many fights had left over time. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“Hmm… just remembering how I believed you were in a fight club.”

He smiled. “I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you the truth and then disappeared. There was a moment that I felt so”— his lips trembled but she could not hear what he said — “A part of me wanted you to forget me. I gave up on everything. I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.”

“A part of me wanted to, but I couldn’t. Something was telling me that you were alive, I could feel it. I had dreams of you coming out from the rubble. I searched for you, day and night, and when I found out that some masked man helped that girl and her dad, I knew it was you. But when I realized that you didn’t want to reach out to us, I got so mad.”

“Why did you keep up with me? Anyone else… Everyone else has left, except Foggy and you. Why?”

“Because you believed in me, you gave me a job, friendship, a home, just when I thought I lost everything. You fight for what’s right and good and help others without asking for anything in return. And, because you are worth keeping around.” 

Matt’s smile formed delicious dimples on his cheeks and crinkles around his eyes that Karen couldn’t resist touching. 

“Also, thanks to you, I have the best view in the city.” Karen grinned. 

“What view?”

“You, silly.” Karen was going to kiss Matt’s cheek but he moved his head towards her and kissed her on the lips. She giggled and crawled on top of him, running her fingernails over his naked chest, igniting the fire once again.


End file.
